Lily Potter and the other heir of Slytherin
by dinahraz
Summary: It is Lily's first year of Hogwarts. But when the other heir of slytherin finds out his heritage the school is turned up side down looking for the person leading the attacks against the mud bloods.
1. Chapter 1

The children spilled out of their rented car outside of King's Cross Station. Ginny, the mother, opened the small boot to reveal three huge school trunks. Each kid grabbed a trolley and a trunk, then surprising the passersbys on the road, the children pulled out two owls.

"Careful Lily, Don't hurt Anton" Harry, the father said. His wild hair stuck up in all directions covering some of his face but you could still see a lightning bolt shaped scar peeking out beneath the mop. He wore a nice suit yet rugged in places.

Rushing through the station to platform nine the family slowed and began to walk at a normal pace. The family of five came to a stop in front of a brick barrier between platforms nine and ten. The oldest son went first through the brick barrier, the younger son and then the girl flanked by her parents arriving to the bustle of kid yelling good-byes, parents reminding kids, and a scarlet steam engine puffing out grey smoke.

Lily stepped on to the train as the piercing whistle warned the students that the Hogwarts Express was pulling from the platform.

"Bye Dad" Lily Potter yelled over her shoulder, off to her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Up ahead her cousin Hugo stepped into a compartment. Albus, James and Rose were already there leaning out the window yelling goodbyes to their parents, the famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and Lily's own parents Harry and Ginny Potter.

Albus ruffled Lily's hair as she sat down.

"Off to your first year, huh sis?"

"Stop it Al, I don't want you to mess up my _beautiful_ hair" Lily joked back.

"OH, hoping to impress boys now, are you" James said as he playfully nudged his little sister.

The compartment doors slid open to reveal a small boy who looked slightly lost. The doors slid open to reveal a small boy who looked slightly lost.

"There you are Frank, I was starting to think you'd missed the train" Rose said. Frank was also in first year at Hogwarts, same as Lily. Both his parents were teachers at the school and a close friends of the family.

"Come back," said a voice with a thick Bulgarian accent, further down the hall, "you just knocked into me, Come back!'

"Hurry Frank, we don't want you to be fought alone yourself." Rose whispered. As Frank took his place in a seat the new Bulgarian boy took his place at the door. He was pale, almost white with deep brown eyes and neatly combed black hair.

"Hey you" he said pointing at Frank "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…I…It was an-"Frank mumbled

"He didn't mean anything" Albus said cutting off Frank's stammering "What's your name, by the way? You look third year but I swear I've never seen you before."

"My name is Lucifer Benoir. GOODBYE"

"Well he seems jolly" Hugo said. The doors slid open a minute later.

"Hey Scorpius, how was your summer?" James said jumping from his seat to give Scorpius a hug. Scorpius was the only child of Draco and Pansy Malfoy. Even though James' parents and Scorpius parents could not bear even to see each other, the boys had been inseparable from the moment that Scorpios was placed in Gryffindor.

Seven hours later they were all changed into their black school robes as the scarlet engine pulled into Hogsmeade.

"First years" a petite woman called from the platform. Rose and Hugo skipped up to Luna Lovegood. Around 20 kids shivered around her as she took attendance.

"Hello Mum the train ride was very nice" said Frank.

"Frank, from now on call me _Professor Lovegood,_ and for all of you new kids just so you know my name is Luna Lovegood. And this here is my son, Frank" Professor Lovegood said to the group "Now into the boats everyone" Hugo, Lily and and frank took one small wooden row boat together and the oars started to pull them closer to the castle. Looming out of the darkness the children saw the large castle glow as the were gently brought closer by the boats.

They entered a small side room where Professor Lovegood left them to wait. The walls were made of stone, painting of witches and wizards lined the wall. The torches flicked making the shadows of the children jump around. The kids wandered throughout the room chatting amongst themselves.

"I still don't know how they sort us, Dad and the boys have been dropping hints about a dragon but Mum says it was quick and simple." Hugo told the other students.

"The four founders of Hogwarts originally sorted the the students by hand but when they found they could not do this for ever. The founders bewitched Godric Gryffindor's hat to chose for them" a short girl standing off by herself informed the group. All the students turned to look at her with open mouths, "What? I read it in Hogwarts: A History" She said looking around. Suddenly a transparent figure of a man in medieval clothing floated through a wall.

"Hello children" The ghost said upon looking down "My name is Sir Nicholas-"

"You're Nearly Headless Nick right?!" A boy shouted from across room. Suddenly the erupted in yelling. Professor Lovegood entered at this Hubbub.

"Children, quiet!" She yelled over the kid's talk.

"You will line up single file and enter the Great Hall behind me"

As they walked through the double doors an eruption of applause echoed throughout the big room. Four long tables lined up parallel to each other. The separate houses sat at each of these tables, Slytherin to the far left, than Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw to the right and at the very far right Gryffindor. At the front of the hall on a raised platform was another fifth table where the teachers sat. The boy that had threatened Frank on the train was standing against the door, looking around with his arms crossed and frowning at everything he saw. Professor Lovegood motioned for the boy to join the line. Professor Lovegood led the 23ish children down the middle of the tables to a chair with a hat on it. Once they had all come to a stop the tattered old hat spread a hole into what appeared to be a mouth and sang.

"

HAT SONG

"

Once the old tattered hat had finished the room erupted in the into applause. Professor Lovegood stepped forward and

"Abbott, Sarah" was the first name called.

"RAVENCLAW' the hat yelled.

The kids cheered Sarah to the table and on it went the students timidly walking to the hat and finding a seat.

"Benoir, Lucifer" was called not shortly after. The sorting hat had barly landed on Lucifer's head when the rip opened wide and yelled.

"SLYTHERIN" for all to hear.

Finally it came to Lily's turn.

"Potter, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily joined her brothers at the table and continue to watch the Sorting until Hugo got placed next to her. The Sorting over Professor Mcgonagall got up to say a few words.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff" James whispered to Lily.

"I hope the headmaster finishes soon" just as she said this Professor Mcgonagall sat down. Bowls and platters of delicious smelling food appeared on the table. Albus, Lily, and Rose filled their plates up and began to eat. Dessert replaced the dinner and full of the heavy weight of the house-elf cooked dinner they sleepily walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. The prefects let them in and immediately they all went to their separate dorms to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lily woke up in her four poster bed. Iva Thomas was stretching on her bed and Dina Junler, the muggle born nerd who had read and memorized all their textbooks, was getting dressed.

As they entered the Great Hall together, Albus and James waved them over. Professor Thomas was walking around the table handing out schedules. As he neared, James said "Hope for good classes, don't get a class with Slytherins and you have to be careful to get as little classes with the slytherins as possible" Lily took her scroll and glanced down.

"Ugh, we have a class with them right now and then again for charms in the afternoon."

Lily quickly gathered her things with the other first year girls and headed toward the stairs to History with Binns. The girls sat at the front of the class with Hugo next to them. Than Lucifer's little brother, Fabian sauntered into class followed by the Slytherin class.

"He's already the _head_ of the Slytherins." Hugo whispered to Lily. Professor Flitwick coughed into his hand to get the kids attention.

"Your late Slytherins, now take your seats and five points from Slytherin each."

OLD VERSION:

What felt like hours later the class ended and the class went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey mudblood, what are you doing at a _wizard school_?" Lucifer sneered catching Dina's attention.

"OY! It's not her fault her parents just happen not to wave wands, but she's still awesome! BACK OF!" Lily yelled defending her new friend.

Rose walked up behind Lily to ask what was going on.

"Fabian just called Dina a mudblood!"

"I don't understand, what's a mudblood?" Dina asked.

"A really mean thing to call a muggle born" Rose responded, then proceeded to greet Lily asking about her school so far.

"And how are you related? Lilys got straight orange hair hair while Rose has bushy brown hair." Dina now asked. The girls looked at each other awkwardly and then launched into their ancestry.

"My dad, Harry Potter, became famous at the age of one for defeating Voldemort, we now know he didn't actually do anything but my grandmother Lily sacrificed herself and her love to save my dad. Then when Dad went to school he met Ron and his sister, my mom who was a year younger, Uncle Ron, Dad and their friend, another muggle born, went on adventures to kill Voldemort once and for all. At the end Ron and Aunt Hermione got married and had Hugo and Rose, here." Lily stated.

"Your dad is Harry Potter!" Dina gasped "I read a book about him that I got in Diagon Alley when I went to get my school things."

Professor Mcgonagall walked up behind Lily and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lily, the last Potter child finally at our school, give your parents my love."

"Will do Professor. How's Winky? Dad asks if we can take her from Hogwarts to replace Kreacher."

"I would make no objection" Professor Mcgonagall said smiling.

"Now who's Winky? I feel like I have so much to learn" Dina said.

"You'll do fine, if you're anything like Mom you'll soon be the best witch in the class" Rose said proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Read and review. I'm think of posting every Sunday from now on.**

September was already halfway over and school was beginning to bog down all the students. Almost every student had used or attempted to use one of the famous Weasley tricks to get out of class. Filch was kept busy, running around Hogwarts looking for the way students were always kept supplied with the sweets. Lily felt that she had already gotten the hang of getting to most of her classes and in the past week she had only gotten lost three times. Lily, Dina, Hugo and Frank could now often be found in the library doing last minute research for their constant pile of school work. The four friends would stay till dinner but once they left the library they were thankful not to go back and they would spend their evenings joking and laughing with the rest of the Gryffindors in their common room.

On one such night all the friends were staying late, Flitwick and Slughorn had both required a three foot essay for the next day.

"I can not concentrate for another second with Hugo's constant tapping! I feel like I'm going mad. We need a break" Lily said, dropping down her quill and sitting upright. The others all looked up from their parchments, Just as Madam Pince rounded the bookcase. She glared at the students, warning them not to talk again. A quick glance was exchanged between the friends, nodding the students all pushed out their chairs and stuffed all their textbooks in their already bursting bags. The library door swung shut behind Dina with a soft thud. The smell of dinner was already wandering through the halls. The students rushed to their common room to drop of their bags and rushed back down to the great hall in time for dinner. Turning a corner they were stopped dead in their tracks. Lucifer slipped through a heavy door that the kids hed never seen before. Closing the door Lucifer caused an almost inaudible creek. Looking both ways to make sure no one saw them, the four onlookers scrambled to hide behind a tapestry in time. The tapping sound of Lucifer's steps on the cold stone floor echoed throughout the empty hallway.

"What do you suppose he was doing in that room?" Lily whispered just as Lucifer's long robes disappeared past a statue of a one-eyed witch. Panting from holding their breath the friends stepped out from behind the tapestry.

"Let's go check what was in the room" Hugo suggested. Turning to face where the door had been but the door appeared to have vanished and melted into the wall.

"Where is the door?" Hugo said a bit too loud and the first years could hear the footsteps stop and slowly become louder as Lucifer returned to where he hear the voice. Looking around Lily had no idea in which direction to hide.

"Hello.." Lucifer sneered as he approached "What door can you not find?" Dina looked around for a possible excuse.

"We… got lost looking for dinner. Right guys?" There others all agreed with her not wanting to tell Lucifer that they had been spying

"The mudblood and the traitors can't find their way around." Lucifer said with a smirk and mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear "All traitors, such idiots" Hugo jumped forward to hit the bulgarian in the face but just in time Frank caught him, preventing a fight.

"Come on Hugo, a few words aren't worth a fight" Lucifer and the friends parted ways and made their way down to dinner.

Lily, Dina, Hugo and Frank quietly slipped into their seats beside Rose and Scorpius. Albus looked up from his heaping plate to acknowledge that they had arrived.

"Where were you, dinner started half an hour ago" Rose asked, turning to face them with a worried expression. Lily and Hugo were never late to food, much less a elf cooked feast after a hard day of classes.

"We saw Lucifer sneak out of a door on our way here but when we went to see the door up close it had disappeared." Dina recounted in an undertone. All the Potters glanced at Lucifer who at that moment choose to enter the Great Hall. Lucifer's gaze hovered over Lily and her friends causing them to quickly face their food.

"Are you sure about this?" Rose said suspiciously "You're not just trying to be a hero like your father?"

"Rose. I would never want something like that, I know what I saw, and Lucifer is very strange." All the younger children nodded their head in agreement.

"We'll talk once there are not so many people around us."

Once all the platters and dishes vanished into the table Scorpius leaned back rubbing his stomach.

"What did you mean that a door disappeared?" The great hall was nearly empty except for the children of the Weasley-Potter clan. "A door can't just vanish." The witnesses exchanged a few glances and proceeded to tell their tale in a bit more detail.

"Do you think Lucifer is up to something?" Dina ended with. No one knew what to do with this possibility.

"That is impossible what would he do? All we know about him is that he has a tendency to insult us but anyone can do that. Remember Dad's stories about Scorpius' dad." James countered with a final look signaling the end of the discussion.

The group pushed against the hard wood table and stood up. noticing that they were the last ones in the Great Hall. Slowly Lily clambered up the grand staircase almost half asleep. At the top of the marble railing Frank left to head towards the Hufflepuff tower and his common room. Meandering their way through the silent halls of the empty school Lily thought about her parents as they used to sneak around these very same corridors. The friends finally found themselves in front of the painting leading into the common room. Albus had to yell to wake the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was angry that students had disrupted her peaceful slumber and would not let them enter their room until they had apologized. After what felt like ten minutes of arguing Rose finally relented.

"I am very sorry for waking you. Can we now get in." With an exasperated sigh.

"Password" was the woman's last request. With an even larger sigh Rose quickly said "Cheesepuff" The painting swung forward leaving a door that Scorpius crawled through. Even at this hour the common room was empty and the students rushed up the stairs to their dorms. Lily and Dina pushed open their door to find the other two already asleep. Stripping and changing into their pajamas the girls clambered into their beds.

"I know what I saw and Lucifer deffinitly has somesort of evil intent" LIly said in Dina's direction but she was already asleep.


End file.
